


Circles

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Drabble cuteness. (11/02/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This can nearly be read in a circle, going back to the beginning after the end. Pure, silly fluff.  


* * *

"You."

"Me?"

"You."

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did."

"I do?"

"Yes."

Travis stared blankly. He thought back over the last twenty-four hours. Nothing came to him. "Um, I'm sorry?"

Malcolm glared and shook his head. "You really don't remember anything?"

"Sorry, hon, but I don't. Just tell me what's bothering you."

"No."

"No?"

"I can't believe you forgot." Malcolm pouted and returned to the PADD he was reading.

"Oh, come on, Malcolm." Travis scooted down the bed. Malcolm ignored him. He put his head on Malcolm's shoulder, whimpering, "Tell me what's wrong."

"You're so childish."

"Me?"


End file.
